


06

by ieeeee



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieeeee/pseuds/ieeeee





	06

06

 

王俊凯先是闻到了凉凉的薄荷味。而从哨兵嘴唇上吸吮到的味道，甜份不多，更是刺激的苦涩。

 

像是第一次在下过雨的后巷捡到他时闻到的气味一样。

 

哨兵喉咙里发出模糊的抗议声，王俊凯另一只手更捉住他下巴，再咬了他紧绷的下唇一口，舌尖就顺利从双唇里滑进口中。

 

王俊凯没想做这么多的。

 

现在他却略显蛮横地搅动着哨兵慌张的舌头，捏着他下巴强迫他张开嘴，继续横冲直撞地交换喘息和淡淡信息素的味道。

 

不知道什么时候开始沉迷的，等反应过来的时候，已经全凭本能。

 

他选择责怪结合热。即使他和哨兵照理来说都没了那个鬼东西…

 

进入塔的第一课，就是学习哨向的进化史，上面无一例外的第一句话就是，哨向的天赋觉醒本质上是人类进化过程中曾被基因抛弃的动物天性。

 

而性爱本就是所有本性欲望里最为普遍共通的。这种冲动完全脱离理智，发自血肉。现在王俊凯正随着这股狂流冲动舔过哨兵的上颚，再执拗地继续往里探，想触碰到对方的咽喉。

 

这个吻过于掠夺，交换的激烈鼻息欲望味道太浓，他感觉得到，哨兵也正一点点，沉沦着，挣脱不能反被它彻底牵引住。

 

他在被他拉扯着点燃，而悲恸正成了他强大的催情剂。

 

在哨兵终于主动缠住他舌尖时，王俊凯深喘了一声，粗鲁揪起他领子踉踉跄跄把人往几步远的沙发推。一边仍不放过他微肿而越发肉感的唇舌。

 

亲吻拥抱，粗暴的动作，他们想做爱，更需要在毫无缝隙的冲撞中，一寸一寸从身体挤进灵魂去疗最炙热隐秘的伤痕。

 

哨兵被推倒在沙发上，他被吻得水蒙蒙的眼睛也只看了他一眼，然后双手就绕上他脖颈，压下他后脑勺，晕乎乎地仿佛吻不够。

 

啧啧的水声太过大胆，烧热了空气。

 

他们完全不按部就班，开始胡乱撕扯开对方的衣服，唇舌扫过一切近在咫尺的部位，像火焰交融。

 

王俊凯舔净王源下巴因为刚才的热吻而挂着的液体，顺着他微翘的下巴尖一路滑过，轻轻咬了口他喉结，哨兵低低叫了一声，他听到他胸膛里深深的震动。

 

嘴唇贴上他早注意很久的那处锁骨浅疤细细吻了下，然后就拉下王源的手举过他头顶反扣住，埋头啃咬起来。

 

牙齿并不怜惜地陷进他每一处敏感的肉，舌尖用力扫过他胸前的凸起，又毫不留情地仔细磨蹭碾压表面的细小沟壑像要把它抚平似的，逼得王源发出低低而短促的气声，像是想要挣脱，又欲罢不能地更细微挺起胸膛，柔韧的腰肢在王俊凯的环抱里不停扭动。

 

长期的高体能训练让他的肌肉精瘦而韧感十足，遍布的新伤旧伤因为情动而舒张在白皙的身体上，心惊却更让人意乱情迷。王俊凯从他胸口往下，经过小腹色情地舔了舔他肚脐，再抬眼就看到王源已经激动得身子微拱，大幅呼吸着，略锋利的下颌线高高抬起，和起伏的红肿乳头形成最诱人难耐的景色。

 

而他鼻尖抵进王源每一处滑腻的皮肤，嘴唇着迷吸附着，舌头作怪，任性又霸道地在他所及之处留下湿漉漉的痕迹，自己炙热的呼吸交杂着他身上轻淡撩人的薄荷气味，这一切一切，都让王俊凯血液窜动，充血的大脑好像只剩下欲望。

 

手指顺着王源塌下的腰肢往下探入到那个凹陷紧致的小口时，王俊凯感觉到身下的哨兵反射性想夹紧双腿，仿佛从迷乱的情欲漩涡里暂时清醒，扣住的手腕开始剧烈挣动。

 

王俊凯手上继续用力。奈何向导和哨兵的力量根本就不是一个等级的，眼看哨兵就要挣开，只好暗自加重信息素浓度试图压制他，而似乎受五感受损和情热的当下，哨兵这次精神屏障比起之前弱了很多，王俊凯一瞬释放出的信息素居然没费多大力气就将哨兵诱导控制成功。

 

手下的挣动停止了。哨兵一身情欲的痕迹，红肿的嘴唇微张喘气，湿润的睫毛颤动着看他安静又顺从。可眉头茫然皱起的样子，像是下意识还在试图反抗着。

 

王俊凯皱了眉头。

 

松了手把王源搂起来紧紧抱住，汗涔涔的皮肤相贴，他侧头咬上王源耳垂，抵着他耳边低声，后悔又极尽温柔，“没事，相信我…”

 

用指腹去抚摸感受他冒了细汗的脊背肌肉，王俊凯安抚着，随着指尖开拓的动作，收回了他压制哨兵的精神力。

 

王源随之低吟了一声，声线黏腻发麻，而后因为身后扩张刺入的动作扣住他的肩不受控地开始大口喘息。

 

“乖…放松…”

 

王俊凯贴着哨兵滚烫的耳根说。没有给他反应的时间，手掌微抬起哨兵的臀部，就这么长驱直入，缓慢而坚定地挤满了那个小小的凹陷之处。

 

抱住的腰在细细发抖，哨兵像小猫似的，手一下子捏紧他背上的肌肉，急而短促的哭声咽在喉咙里，委屈又激动。

 

王俊凯能感觉到王源昂扬的前端在他小腹微微顶着。自己性器彻底进入的地方却紧致又烫热，柔软的肠壁诚实地层层吸附住他的，夹紧收缩，极致的酥麻感从他的鼠蹊部一直麻麻传到脊椎神经四处乱窜——

 

王俊凯不自觉捏紧了哨兵敏感而紧绷的屁股。然后在他破碎的鼻音里，嗅到空气里骤然浓郁的海风和薄荷交缠的咸涩味道。

 

他浑身大汗，每个细胞都在失控叫嚣着，脑子里只剩很小一部分理智在试图分析这个突然的信息素现象。

 

共鸣吗…？

 

“王俊凯…”

 

王源胸膛紧贴着他的，手指陷入他发间纠缠，一边肩膀难耐地收缩着，黏黏糊糊唤了他声。

 

于是剩下的理智也在这一瞬间彻底瓦解。他双手握着王源的腰，猛烈地撞击起来。

 

哨兵失控地在他耳边呻吟，赤裸的汗水互相摩擦着，掉落在布质沙发上留下深色痕迹。

 

他们在做爱。

 

…………


End file.
